


The Miracle of Life

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Mpreg Stiles Shorts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cussing, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Supportive Scott, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal Stiles was a lot to handle. Stiles with a plan was difficult but manageable. Stiles off his meds is frightening. Stiles in labor is fucking terrifying. </p><p>Poor Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle of Life

“Stiles maybe you should sit down.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life Scott.”

Stiles has been pacing around the Deaton’s clinic for the better part of an hour. One hand clutching his swollen belly, while other trailed along the wall and tables to help keep his balance. Every so often he pause, doubling over and grunting in pain. Scott makes sure to keep a two foot distance to him at all times. Ready to help take Stiles’s weight when a contraction hit or to catch him in case he tripped (again). 

The entire display of labor so far had been rather terrifying, and Stiles constant need to pace wasn’t helping. 

“Stiles please sit down. You’re going to wear yourself out.” 

Scott pats at the metal vet table. Earlier when they’d arrived he’d tried to make the table more comfortable by placing plenty of blankets and pillows on it. Stiles had laid down for a total of ten minutes, enough time for Deaton to check how far along he was, before getting up and pacing around wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Scott would probably fine the whole display rather adorable if Stiles wasn’t doubling over every few minutes, and going through about twenty different moods a minute. 

Stiles glares at him briefly before doubling over for the thousands time. Scott goes to him quick taking most of Stiles’s weight. He holds one of Stiles’s clenched fist to his chest and tries to keep his breathing calm so that his friend can try and match it. It feels like hours before Stiles relaxes somewhat making a noise of unease, free hand coming to rub his belly.

“I think I’m ready to lay down now.” 

Thank god.

His paler then he was two minutes ago, and his legs have begun to shake. Scott holds him the entire way back to the table literally having to lift his friend up onto the blankets. 

Scott is totally not freaking out about any of this. Nope he is completely fine. 

Stiles doubles over again, hissing loudly. Deaton finally re-enters the room then, smiling as he makes his way over to them.

Scott’s never been so reveled to the see the man in his life….

Okay so he may be panicking a little. 

“Alright Stiles, one more diameter and it will be time for you to push.” Deaton is between Stiles’s legs checking what Stiles has angrily dubbed his magical pussy. It was going to be a long time before Scott could forget the lovely moment two weeks ago when Stiles had burst into his room waddling as fast as he could yelling about unfair pregnancies and magically appearing vaginas . (Now, Scott loved Stiles with all of his heart, and was happy to finally be dating his best friend, but having your pregnant best friend burst into your room at seven in the morning to flash you his brand new magically appearing vagina was just a bit too much).

Stiles didn’t seem to like it either that all Scott had managed to say at the time was, “Hey, at least you’ve got a hole for the baby to come out of now.”

Scott was still paying for that one. 

“Mother fucking shit can I please get this baby out of me!” 

“Just a few more minutes Stiles. Would you like your father in here?” 

“Hell fucking no ah!” 

Stiles was bent over again clutching his stomach. Scott wanted to reach out and drain some of his pain, but Deaton had warned him it could have a negative effect on Stiles’s body at the moment. Stiles had tried to punch Deaton after that one. Scott honestly felt the rest of the pack including the Sheriff and his mother were probably safer in the waiting room.

Lucky bastards.

Stiles had earlier banned anybody but Scott from being in the room during labor. Scott figured it had something to do with the fact Stiles was afraid of anybody else seeing his magical new body parts. In fact Scott was pretty certain Stiles would be kicking Deaton out if the man wasn’t the only one certified to actually deliver the baby. 

Scott was still a little unsure if he should feel honored or not that Stiles felt comfortable with him seeing him like this.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. I can’t do this.” Stiles groaned loudly. Scott took his hand and tried to smile reassuring. 

His not quite sure he manages it.

“It’s okay dude. You’ve totally got this. Just a few good pushes. That’s all you need.” 

“Scott if you don’t shut the hell up I’ll bash your damn head into the fucking table.” 

Nope did not manage it in the slightest. 

“Alright Stiles, on the next contraction I want you to start pushing.”

“Fucking finally. Scott you better not let go of my hand.” Stiles is looking at him uncertain now, mood doing a complete 180. 

Now afraid Stiles is something he knows how to deal with and make better. 

Scott wipes some of the sweat from his brow and kisses the mole on his cheek. He holds up their joined hands, smiling wide.

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll be right here the entire time.”

“Good you fu-ahhh!”

Scott swears he hears one of the bones in his hand break.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
